Witch Activity
by GrimGrave
Summary: A series of onshot drabbles of 1k words (give or take) consisting of various pairings (and if more characters could be added to the drop-down box that would be great.) Mostly fluff with vague adult themes, rated M to be safe. First chapter is Kazane x Komachi.


Disclaimer: **Witch Craft Works** and all its characters belong to the writer and illustrator _**Ryū Mizunagi**_. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Beta-d by the lovely _Supreme Distraction _!**

_**Witch Activity**_

_Chapter 1_

_We can't get married, but…_

_We'll always be friends, right?_

Right, friends. That's what they ended up being: friends who barely hung out anymore or even talked that much. Nowadays it was the occasional phone call and a chance meeting. What had started off as a strong bond of friendship and bloomed into a mutual romance was now withered and left in the past.

Kazane lit her cigarette – her twenty-something today – and took a deep puff. It was a nasty habit but it was the only thing that could calm her down when she thought about her high school romance. Her heart swelled with joy whenever she thought back on those days – days filled with nothing but sweet interactions with her precious lover who still pulled Kazane's heart-strings to this day.

Frowning, she discarded her cigarette butt in the elegantly designed ashtray before lighting another one.

_/ "Could we… start as friends, and go from there?" the brunette pleaded while, oddly enough, not being even remotely affected by the fact that her whole classroom was being turned upside down with knocked over chairs and tables and her classmates were beaten into unconsciousness._

"_Gently" kicking a student aside, Kazane faced the brunette. "Friends?"_

"_T-To start as! We… we d-don't have to rush anything!" The brunette beamed and mocha orbs stared hopefully at Kazane. "I'm Komachi Takamiya b-by the way!"_

"…_Kazane. Kazane Kagari."_

_Komachi clapped her hands together. "Oh! I know that name! You're the one they call ´Dragon Tooth´!"/_

Kazane scoffed, putting out yet another cigarette butt as she exhaled the smoke from her nostrils. _Dragon Tooth_: a nickname she had earned due to her fiery temperament whenever she was provoked.

But that was all in the past now. She had not reason to be that close to Komachi anymore, not when they couldn't fulfil their promise of getting married.

…So instead they would arrange their children to get married? Bullshit.

Complete fucking bullshit. That's what it was.

Then again, this sort of thinking – and regrets – were several years too late. While Komachi undoubtedly still harboured feelings for her, there was no way Kazane could bring herself to give in. Not now. Komachi was a widow, an office-lady, and a mother who was raising two children on her own. She had enough on her plate as it was.

The last thing she needed was someone who would stir up her life more and demand her attention at every turn. To crave her, just as Komachi had craved her, and throw away all restraints they had just for that moment of bliss.

No, she wouldn't have time for a lover as well.

Not to mention that she herself had a daughter (although she was probably better off on her own, giving how she was).

Frustrated, she rubbed her temples. It was at times like this Kazane wished she was more like Komachi: honest and open with her feelings. _Fuck!_ It was always easier back then…

Kazane's stoic demeanour, her restraints, her very willpower would burn away like fire with a single touch. Just thinking of the lovely brunette would weaken Kazane's resolve, rendering her mind blank and her core throbbing with want.

The cigarette butts were starting to pile up in the ashtray.

Things were beginning to get complicated. Even now Komachi messed with her head, robbing her of rationality and leaving nothing but a carnal desire she hadn't given in to since they were in high school—the desire to ravage Komachi and pin her down; caress slender thighs and suckle on supple skin until she'd moan her name in utter ecstasy.

…This sort of thinking was not helping her cause now was it?

"Ofuku, prepare some tea, please," Kazane said tiredly. Her familiar, a strange, large doll with an even larger, silly head, popped out of nowhere and nodded before hovering away.

The evening sun was slowly setting beneath the horizon. She could bear one more night of mild depression and some "self-indulgence" to relieve the yearning that was already pooling between her loins.

A short while later Ofuku returned, carrying a steaming cup of tea filled to the brim with sugar cubes – just the way Kazane liked it. Accepting it with a nod of thanks, she dismissed her familiar and she sipped on the sweet beverage.

It was just what she needed – together with her cigarettes, it helped her clear her head a bit. She needed to distract herself, or else she'd be unable to sleep later on: it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the pent up lust.

Her core was itching, begging to be touched by Komachi's fingers like they used to back in the day.

The memories came flooding back, washing over Kazane in a wave of pure wantonness and she sighed in frustration, her body getting hotter until her mind went blank. Temptation was irresistible and she slowly unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper, the damp contact of panties against her fingers causing her to shiver.

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

Her cell phone was vibrating against the large desk. Olive-green eyes snapped wide open and she glared at the device that dared to interrupt her.

Then her anger was washed away. This wasn't a random number of a tele-marketer—she knew this caller ID. "Hello, Kazane speaking."

"_K-Kazane-chan!"_

**Babump.**

Flushed, bewildered, and excited all at once, Kazane almost bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from sounding overjoyed. "Oh? Komachi, is that you?"

"_Y-Yeah… How are things?"_

"I'm fine, Komachi. I trust all is well with you too?" she replied. "Was there something you wanted?"

"…" It was silent for the first few seconds. _"I…just wanted to talk a little… It's been a while. Or maybe I'm just a bit selfish…"_

Komachi being selfish? "Why would you say that? You're the most selfless person I know."

"_Kazane-chan…"_

_´What's with this awkward silence?´_ Kazane thought. "Look Komachi, if you want to hang out again I'm all up for it, but if you're going to call me and not say anything-"

"_I miss you!"_ came the unusually sharp reply. _"I miss you, Kazane-chan…"_ What followed after were the faint sounds of what resembled hiccups and whimpers… Was she crying? _"I want to see you…"_

Maybe she hadn't worn her heart on her sleeve the entire time.

_´So you've been hiding the same regrets as me, huh? ´ _"You should've told me this a lot sooner, idiot," Kazane chuckled. "I've missed you too—a lot more than I care to admit."

"_Huh? R-really?!"_

She couldn't help but laugh again. "Really. Say… Would it be alright if I came over?"

A gasp. _"I would l-love for you to come over! I'll have the tea ready!"_

"Then I'll see you in a little bit," Kazane replied. "Bye for now."

**Click.**

Really, that woman was such an idiot. Then again, Kazane thought, she hadn't been much better.

'_We can't get married, but… we will always be lovers, right?''_

With a grin, Kazane flung her business jacket over her shoulder and headed out.


End file.
